nowy_aerfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kalendarz
Uniwersalny Kalendarz, który powinien być stosowany we wszystkich artykułach. Poszczególne państwa mogą mieć swoje kalendarze, można je stosować obok uniwersalnego. Obecny rok to 4200 rok naszej ery, inaczej: 132 rok 13 eonu naszej ery. Kalendarz Era długa Era długa stanowi podstawę rachuby czasu w kalendarzu. Uznaje się rok pierwszy ery cywilizacji (inaczej "naszej ery") za początek cywilizacji na Aerze. Lata przed naszą erą liczy się od tyłu, podobnie, jak w kalendarzu gregoriańskim. Nie istniał rok zerowy. Przejście między erami wyglądało następująco: * 3 rok p.n.e. * 2 rok p.n.e. * 1 rok p.n.e. * 1 rok n.e. * 2 rok n.e. * 3 rok n.e. Używanie skrótów "p.n.e." i "n.e." jest absolutnie konieczne tylko w sytuacji, gdy nie można domyślić się, której ery dotyczy dany zapis. W zdecydowanej większości przypadków, brak podanej informacji o erze jest równoznaczny z tym, że podany czas dotyczy naszej ery, tj. "1200 rok" najczęściej oznacza "1200 rok naszej ery". Era krótka Era krótka, zwana też eonem, to okres 339 lat, będący czasem obiegu Miri wokół Theseusa. Czas trwania eonu został zaokrąglony: obieg Miri wokół Theseusa trwa dokładnie 338 lat, 11 miesięcy i 4 dni (dokładniej: 3 dni, 23 godziny i 57 minut). Zapisując rok wraz z eonem, podaje się eon, w którym trwa dany rok. Oznacza to, że jeżeli pierwszy eon n.e. trwał od 1 do 339 roku, a drugi od 340 do 678 roku, to możemy zamiennie stosować następujące zapisy czasu: * 1 rok n.e. lub 1 rok 1 eonu n.e. * 100 rok n.e. lub 100 rok 1 eonu n.e. * 339 rok n.e. lub 339 rok 1 eonu n.e. (lub ostatni rok 1 eonu n.e.) * 3''40 rok n.e.'' lub 1 rok 2 eonu n.e. itd. Rok Rok Aerski to czas, jaki potrzebuje Aer, aby wykonać pełny obieg wokół Miri. Wynosi on 444 dni, które można podzielić na 12 miesięcy po 37 dni. Miesiąc Jeden miesiąc trwa 37 dni - jest to czas, w którym większy z księżyców Aeru, Aule, wykonuje pełen obieg na orbicie. Rok dzieli się na dokładnie 12 miesięcy. W celu uproszczenia, w Kalendarzu Uniwersalnym stosuje się te same nazwy miesięcy, co w kalendarzu gregoriańskim: styczeń, luty, marzec, kwiecień, maj, czerwiec, lipiec, sierpień, wrzesień, październik, listopad i grudzień. Tydzień Jeden tydzień trwa siedem dni. Są to po kolei: poniedziałek, wtorek, środa, czwartek, piątek, sobota i niedziela. Każdy miesiąc składa się z co najmniej 4 pełnych tygodni od poniedziałku do piątku; jeżeli miesiąc zaczyna się w poniedziałek lub niedzielę, wówczas ma 5 pełnych tygodni. Ze względu na nieregularność, nie można w prosty sposób wyliczyć, w który dzień tygodnia przypada dana data: zajmuje się tym tzw. kalendarz wieczny. Uznaje się, że dniem tygodnia 1 stycznia 1 roku n.e. był poniedziałek. Dzień Jeden dzień to czas dokładnie 24 godzin, w trakcie którym Aer wykonuje pełen obrót wokół własnej osi. Kalendarz wieczny Celem kalendarza wiecznego jest możliwość określenia, w który dzień tygodnia przypada dana data. Wzór został opracowany przez ShookTea (nadwornego fizyka i matematyka); We wzorze korzysta się z następujących symboli: * R - rok. Lata przed naszą erą podaje się z minusem (np. dla 4 roku przed naszą erą R = -4) * M - miesiąc w roku (1 - styczeń, 2 - luty, 3 - marzec itd.) * D - dzień miesiąca * mod - reszta z dzielenia, np. 7 mod 3 = 1, bo reszta z dzielenia 7 przez 3 jest równe 1. * || - wartość bezwzględna, czyli pozbawiona minusa, np. |7| = 7, |-7| = 7 * T - dzień tygodnia (0 - niedziela, 1 - poniedziałek, 2 - wtorek, 3 - środa itd.) Wzór Wzór wyliczający dzień tygodnia na podstawie roku, miesiąca i dnia przedstawia się następująco: T = (|3*R - 2| + 2*M + d + 4) mod 7 Przykłady Przykład 1. dla 18 października 3450 roku naszej ery: // Podstawienie do wzoru: D = 18, M = 10, R = 3450 T = (|3*3450 - 2| + 2*10 + 18 + 4) mod 7 T = (|10350 - 2| + 20 + 22) mod 7 T = (|10348| + 42) mod 7 T = (10348 + 42) mod 7 T = 10390 mod 7 // 10390 : 7 = 1484 r. 2 T = 2 Wynikiem jest 2, czyli wtorek. Przykład 2. dla 3 marca 212 roku przed naszą erą: //Podstawienie do wzoru: D = 3, M = 3, R = -212 T = (|3*(-212) - 2| + 2*3 + 3 + 4) mod 7 T = (|-636 - 2| + 6 + 7) mod 7 T = (|-638| + 13) mod 7 T = (638 + 13) mod 7 T = 651 mod 7 // 651 : 7 = 93 r. 0 T = 0 Wynikiem jest 0, czyli niedziela. Automatyczne wyliczanie Przygotowano skrypt online automatyzujący działania: http://pag.c0.pl/aer/aer.php.[[Kategoria:Czas]]